


You are the Moon

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: You’re the moon; I’m the earth, like two parallel lines





	

I just watched the [DIA's A team recording vlive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbMyU5Gl98c) so this popped up in my mind

\---

It's already past midnight. With her tired body and mind, Chaeyeon sit on the couch in living room, staring at the TV. She wanted to sleep so bad, but her minds still wandering around.

_Too much works_ , she thought, _I'm getting stressed because too much works and now I can't sleep. Great_.

She sighed. Mindlessly changing the channels, doesn't really know what to watch.

Her life is getting busier. IOI. DIA. Practice. IOI. Performing. DIA. Filming. DIA. Practice. IOI. Performing. DIA. Event. Variety show. IOI. DIA. Tonight is one of those rare nights where she could get at least 2 hours of sleep after a few weeks, but her mind didn't corporate with her. She just lying on the couch, wishing she could finally sleep at least for an hour.

“Chaeyeon?”

A door opened followed by a very familiar voice. Chaeyeon turned to see her leader just got home.

“Hey, Heehyun unnie,” she smiled.

“What are you doing there? Why aren't you sleeping?” Heehyun said while taking off her jacket and sat beside her on the couch. Chaeyeon automatically leaned on her.

“I can't sleep,” she sighed. “Unnie, you came home so late. I know you're working so hard for the song and everything, but you should rest a bit.”

A few hours ago they just finished recording their new song for DIA subunits, but Heehyun stayed longer at the studio, saying she still wanted to edit some parts of the song.

Heehyun chuckled at her. “Said the busiest person in the world right now. You are the one who need some rest, Chaeyeon-ah. Don't sleep here, you'll get your back hurt.”

“It's fine. I need to go in two hours though. Sleeping on the bed would make it hard for me to wake up later,” Chaeyeon said while closing her eyes. She doesn't understand why but she feels comfortable with leaning on Heehyun and having the older girl's arm wrapped around her. _It's more comfortable than my bed_ , she smiled.

Heehyun didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just rubbing the younger's back with her mind cursing to the agency. Chaeyeon needs more than just two hours a sleep to be functionality well for whatever schedule she has in two hours. _Why their agency never understand that? If only she has more power to talk to the CEO_.

“I'm sorry I can't do anything for you, Chae...” She whispered softly, doesn't really want to wake the younger who she think is sleeping on her chest.

“It's okay, unnie.”

Heehyun almost got a heart attack when she heard Chaeyeon speak. She thought Chaeyeon was sleeping.

“Just stay beside me whenever I need you and its fine.”

Heehyun answered without too much thinking. “I promise, but you really need to sleep on your bed, Chae.”

Chaeyeon laughed at that. “Hey, unnie?”

“Hm?”

“You always look so cool and everything, but your self-compose songs is always a love song.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“Nothing's wrong, it's just...totally different with your image out there, I guess?”

“Well, it's the safest genre. Everyone loves a love song.”

“Don't you want to try another topic tho?”

“Maybe later, if I have any other ideas than love song.”

Chaeyeon hummed to Heehyun's collarbone. “Do you have someone you love, unnie? The song is about him?”

“W-what? No, I'm not s-seeing anyone!”

The stutters with a hint of panics. Chaeyeon look up to see Heehyun's face that has pink spotted on the cheeks. “Really?”

Heehyun nodded. Chaeyeon is still looking at her skeptically. “So... Why did you make a love song?”

“Do I have to love someone to make a love song? It can be for family, or friend... Just change a bit and you got love song.”

Chaeyeon didn't looks convinced at her reason.

“Why are you asking? You never asked before.”

“Just curious.” She leaned back on Heehyun's chest and closing her eyes. “Your first song was about someone who falling in love, and this song is about broke up couple. So I guess...”

“I'm not dating anyone or just broke up with anyone.”

“Okay then.” Chaeyeon nodded. “I'll be mad at you if you are dating someone and you didn't tell me.” She tightened her hug on Heehyun.

“Yeah yeah, I promise I'll tell you if I'm dating.”

Another silence for minutes before Heehyun heard a steady breaths from Chaeyeon, indicating the girl is sleeping for real now.

_Not only your back, your entire body will be in pain tomorrow if you sleep like this_... Heehyun think. Carefully, she lifted up the younger and carrying her in briday style to their bedroom. She put her on the bed and wrapped her with her blanket.

Looking at the girl, she can see how tired Chaeyeon is. How Heehyun wishes the kid can get more sleep she deserves.

She knows Chaeyeon always said she is grateful with working for both DIA and IOI. It's her dream anyway, to be famous and successful idol. But it doesn't mean the agency should take it as Chaeyeon loves working so much.

“What can I do to help you, Chae...”

“As she said, just stay beside her whenever she needs you.”

Heehyun turned and saw Eunice standing at their bedroom door. “Hey, unnie, you are not sleeping too?”

“I woke up when you came.”

Eunice approached her and sit on Heehyun's bed. “I heard what you guys talking about earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“Your love song is for family and friend? I almost can't hold my laugh.”

“For the safety of yourself, you better shut up, unnie.”

Eunice chuckled. “Easy, girl, we are in the middle of preparing for the subunit thing and our first concert. You don't want to lose one of your members, do you?”

“That's why you should shut your mouth.”

They didn't say anything because Eunice is still trying to hold her laughs with pillows while Heehyun blushing.

“ _I look at you but I can’t hold your hand. I can’t reach you. So I’m just walking as I look at you_... The lyrics is cool but I can't help but saying you are so pathetic and hopeless, Heehyun-ah.”

“Unnie. Last warning. If Chaeyeon woke up because your laughs, I swear I'll kill you,” Heehyun coldly whispered.

“See? Pathetic and hopeless,” Eunice grinned. “But yeah okay, I'll stop. I don't want to die at young age.”

She stood up and ready to leave, much for Heehyun relief.

“Just so you know, Heehyun-ah, I support both of you… So for fuck sake, just confess to her, okay?” She grinned again and run as fast as she can before Heehyun can throw something to her.

“That unnie. Aissh.”

She sat again and looked at the younger girl who still in deep slumber. The nation's ending fairy. The new rookie who’s loved by everyone. The love of her life.

How can she confess to her without destroying her career? She doesn't even know how Chaeyeon's feeling for her.

_What am I thinking? I promise I will never confess. That's why I'm sticking with composing a love song._

“It’s fine if I have to be pathetically in love with you. I’m fine with staying as your friend, your leader, your unnie, anything you want. You are happy, and that’s all I need.”

She kissed the younger’s forehead slowly.

_You’re the moon; I’m the earth, like two parallel lines_

_I look at you and walk but you’re always across me_

_I look at you but I can’t hold your hand_

_I can’t reach you_

_So I’m just walking as I look at you._


End file.
